Once Upon a VERY bad Dream
by TinkStar87
Summary: Follows Season 3 Finale:: How Regina finds out there's another Queen in town. (Really suck at writing a summery,) Just my thoughts on the Season Finale and the Ice Queen in relations to the former Evil Queen. Regina with a hint of MadQueen if you squint, Enjoy.


_**Once Upon a Very Bad Dream – a hint of MadQueen **_

**By: **_**TinkStar87**_

_No, No this is not real, this can't be! _Thought a shocked and to be honest a bit scared former Evil Queen Regina, as she looked out her bedroom window into the dark chilly night and seeing someone who shouldn't be there. _Or anywhere for that matter_, _**least of all**_ _not in StoryBrooke; so how was she?_

Regina had thought she heard something in front of the house causing her to awaken from her restless slumber early, but thinking about it now she might have just sensed the magic, _Or simple hatred. I can usually sense when someone wants me dead from a mile away._ She joked as she checked and what she saw had made her sense of humor go on a holiday.

Standing in front of the Mayor's mansion on the street in her trademark ice-blue gown that looked made from diamonds and ice itself stood Regina's platinum blonde nightmare in the flesh; Queen Elsa from Arendelle in the far North of the Fairytale Realm. _Our Realm._ All Regina could do was stare and then blink a few times.

On Regina's third or fourth blink is when it happened. The Ice Queen vanished and the fog started. If Regina had thought she was shocked before this had her falling into her window set looking up and down the street, but seeing no sign of the one woman who could and would take or kill everything the once evil ruler of the realm held dear.

As she gasped in some much needed breathe one thought came into the fore front of her mind – or rather one person- the one man who even now is still never far from her thoughts, or if she was being truthful with herself, her dreams too. It seems she would never be free of that man, even if he did leave StoryBrooke when they could and hadn't been seen since then. Yet she was still not free of him and for a time many, many years ago she didn't wish to be, but thanks to the Ice Queen that changed long ago anyway. Well thanks to her and the imp Rumplestiltskin and a bit of thanks to that, _Hatter_.

This man though, it seems was - will always be on her mind. Even when she had been happy with the Prince of Thieves for what little time they had before dear Miss Swan went and changed history she couldn't get away from that crazy Mad Hatter. _Apparently I have a thing for Thieves…Huh, Mother would be so proud._ Came Regina's sarcastic thought, which thinking on it made more and more since in a way.

Speaking of she never did ask Tink if she had made a mistake, in the form of that horrible tattoo. _Could the Lion have been instead a Dragon or a Griffin?_ _In the form of a Crest they all do look very slimmer. _It's been so long now that Regina even had trouble remembering just what the Hatters tattoo had been or looked like. _I know it was black ink, but that's what they all used back then, unless the tattoo was somehow magical….? _ _It didn't help the man always wore some kind of wristband over it._

That had been the real reason for not going into that pub all those years ago, she had been afraid that the man with the tattoo could have been _him._ If he were a ghost she is sure he couldn't haunt her any more than he has been.

Difference being now she had to make sure he didn't find out Elsa was around or knowing him he would do something unbelievably stupid. _Like try and save me… the fool. He couldn't stop her now any more than he could back then. And now there's Grace to think about and keep safe. _

Being reminded of the Hatter's little girl, with her beautiful brown hair and amazing eyes that seem to use to change color every time they met brought a surge of protectiveness and anger shot through Regina. _No way in hell is that Ice Witch getting her hands on…. Jefferson's daughter. I'd have to be dead first._ Knowing just how true that statement might be did nothing to help her fears and worries.

Looking back out the window Regina saw that the sun was about to rise._ Well at least I got some sleep, because I doubt I'll be able to get any now. _Turning from the sight Regina went about her morning routine and then finally getting dressed, in one of her old black pants suits with a white top and black high boots. With a Queen in town that most likely wants to kill you before talking to you it's a good idea to wear something you can run in.

_This was going to be one hell of a long day….._

_**AN: So what do you think? I know it's short, but it's just the beginning – maybe- I don't really know.**_

_**Yes I know I have other stories to get to and I am working on them, but this one just jumped into my head with the end of the third Season Finale. And I know I can't be the only one out there that had one pop in. **_

_**Question: Was I the only one that squealed when the ice blob morphed into 'The Ice Queen' I think so, but you never know, right? So anyway yes I'm working on my other stories this is just too wet your appetite. Please tell me what you think and I might keep going with it. If I get more than five reviews I well, but they have to be at least five or more. **_

_**Why? Simple the number of people who read and don't review is just sad so this way if you like it you sort of have to say so.**_

_**Until next time, Read ya Later ;)**_


End file.
